The Tokyo Wara Ningyo Murders
by PandaMuffin123
Summary: On October 28, 2013, a repitition of a series of murders reared it's head. If it's been done, then this should be easy, right? For Near, Linda and the Japanese task force, this sadly, was incorrect.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tokyo Wara Ningyo Murders**

**prologue**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**On October** **28**, **2013**, **repetition** **of** **a** **series** **of murders** **previously** **recorded** **reared it's head. If it's been done, then this should be easy, right? For Near, Linda, and the Japanese task force, this, sadly, is incorrect.**

At the first murder scene, there were 4 wara ningyo nailed 2 the wall, which translated, is "straw doll". Another thingwasthatallthedoorshadbeenlockedfromtheinside. Thesetwo details of murder have been recorded before. On July 31st, 2002, the first murder of three occurred the last, was an attempted suicide by the killer himself. Luckily, Naomi misora, L's temporary arms and legs, foiled the attempt. The detective L as well as misora, have long since, been deceased. The BB murder cases.

However, as I said, these events happened occurred again in 2013. Same strategy, same killer, right? There is a problem with this theory. First of all, the killer was put on a life sentence in prison for his crime. So? He broke out! Well, prison wasn't the biggest flaw in the theory. The factor that makes this theory completely impossible is this. On january21, 2004, Beyond Birthday, the killer, died of a mysterious heart attack right around the time Kira took his rein. Beyond Birthday is dead. The theory that the same killer was responsible for this murder was quickly abandoned.

L now has a successor. With Linda as his woman of action, and roger as watari, near has become the world's greatest detective.


	2. the memory

**The Tokyo Wara Ningyo murders**

**by pandamuffin123**

**chapter 1**

**AN.**

**Oh my god, wow. I can't believe I'm typing up the first chapter of my sequel! I hardly thought I'd make it past chapter 5 of the first story.**

**OK, so a few things. I'm trying to make this story a bit more flashy than the other one. The wammy kids are all grown up now(well......most of them) so I'm making this story more suffisticated. Also, this story will have all kinds of twists, turns, and Linda no longer spews out random German words. It's going to be more like what you'd see in a book, meaning.....I'M INDENTING!! WHOO!!!!!**

**so anyway, I hope you enjoy this.**

**Berry-Chan**

Linda sighed and fell back on the couch. Since near was now L, he had full rights to the headquarters in japan. Where they were stationed now.

She groaned and pulled out her cell phone. She rubbed her eye a bit and watched the light come on, signaling it was ready for use. She put the blue tooth piece in her ear and tapped the surface of the screen. The screen flashed a message that said 'connect ear piece then dial'.

"14 5 1 23" she said aloud, dialing the code for L. count the alphabet and it spelled near. Not his real name so it was 98.9% safe. You know how skillful those hackers are, they took off 2.1%.

Her phone beeped a few times.

"14 5 1 23...confirm?" the phone replayed.

"confirm." she said grouchily.

The phone beeped once more and a familiar man's voice answered. That familiar, grouchy, English voice that had annoyed her so for a large part of her childhood.

"watari here."

"yes, watari? This is Linda. Connect me to L."

he sighed at her rudeness and did as he was told. Finally. **Her** turn to be the boss of **him**! After so long, her turn!

She heard a beep and then n almost overly familiar voice.

"this is L"

"L, as you predicted, the drug dealers returned to japan every 2 months."

no...it wasn't a prediction. He knew. He was just trying to be a show off. Linda loved near(as a friend) very much, but she hated show offs. Thats why her and mello got into fights a lot. Easily worked out fights as their relationship grew from hate to friendship, but she had a silent disliking for near when he tried to show off.

"at yellow box warehouse, while I was stationed in the rafters, I saw the drugs packed tightly into small stuffed animals. Different drugs were in different animals. As you requested, I texted a simple "Q" to the task force and the rest of the police stationed outside."

"so...you caught them and the arrest was a success?"

"yup" Linda said, confident she had met his expectations.

"good work, Linda. Come downstairs. Watari made us some dinner."

Linda groaned. She was on the 25th floor! She couldn't take outlasting the stairs! The original L had only made the elevator go to the 10th floor. Why she had chosen to live so far up, she'd never understand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

those were the memories Linda had of the first case her and near....well....L, had ever worked on together. Since then, they had solved many strange, dangerous and fascinating cases together. Linda did the field work, while near gave the directions. Linda never felt like she'd done much, yet she always received praise for her work.

**I know it was short but that was basically the interpreting you had to do from the last story to this one.**

**REVEIW!!!!!!**


End file.
